


come back to me >:(

by kingnyoungie



Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, markyang if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: "Hmm—actually, now that I think about it, what do you actually do when I go out for the parties that you always avoid?""Honestly, all I do is wait for you to come home," Sungchan confesses, muffling his words into Donghyuck’s pillow in embarrassment.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993177
Comments: 15
Kudos: 198





	come back to me >:(

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

“Do you really have to go?” Sungchan asks, voice high and whiny as he pouts excessively at his boyfriend. He doesn't want to come across as needy, but he was _needy_ and _clingy_ and wants cuddles from his boyfriend. 

Sungchan was clinging onto Donghyuck, loving the way they fit together as he hugs his boyfriend from behind. He leans down and his chin rests atop Donghyuck’s soft blonde hair, his arms wrapped around Donghyuck’s waist tightly, and he nudges his boyfriend to lean back into his chest. Sungchan towers over Donghyuck and it's perfect for instances like these—when Sungchan wants nothing else but to hug his perfect, tiny, adorable boyfriend and engulf him with all the love and warmth he deserves. 

Donghyuck was getting ready, rummaging through his closet to look for an outfit he’d wear, while Sungchan’s tight hold on his waist didn't falter. “I promised Mark-hyung I’d go out with him so he could make a move on Yangyang—god knows he’s useless when it comes to flirting with Yangyang,” Donghyuck snickers as he fishes out a pair of black skinny jeans that Sungchan likes a little too much. Sungchan loosens his grip on Donghyuck and falls back to Donghyuck’s soft bed, a bed he’s grown to be quite familiar with, and Sungchan whines loudly, seeking affection from his busy boyfriend.

“C’mon, Mark-hyung can handle it, he’s a big boy now! I’ll even message Yangyang-hyung just to just ask Mark-hyung out—Mark-hyung is totally Yangyang-hyung’s type, too!” Sungchan poutily says, his deep voice contrasting with the way he whines like a petulant child.

Donghyuck laughs and he turns around, shifting his focus from his closet to his whiny boyfriend. Donghyuck places a hand on each side of Sungchan’s pouty face, leaning down to make sure he’s eye to eye with his boyfriend, and presses a soft and chaste kiss to Sungchan’s lips. The pout removes itself from Sungchan’s lips, and the younger automatically smiles into the kiss. Sungchan, as slick as he was, puts his hands on Donghyuck’s waist to grab it and seat the older on his lap. Donghyuck squeals softly in surprise and Sungchan laughs. Donghyuck’s hands on Sungchan’s face are much firmer and Sungchan’s grip on his waist loosens, his thumbs rubbing circles onto the older’s waist, over the fleecy material of Donghyuck’s sleep shirt. The kisses have gone from something chaste and innocent to more heated ones, passionate, rushed and messy. Donghyuck pulls away to breathe but Sungchan chases his lips and entraps them into another kiss; the two go on for a few minutes before Donghyuck smiles brightly and stops them, “I really need to go get ready now,” the smaller boy whispers, his forehead pressed against Sungchan’s. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay and just make out?” Sungchan asks, voice back to his petulant tone, his arms quick to wrap around Donghyuck’s torso loving the snugness of his hold on Donghyuck. Donghyuck giggles _(he giggles, your honor!!)_ and Sungchan feels his stomach fill with butterflies, the sound coaxing a warm smile to place itself on his face instead of the frown he was originally sporting.

“No baby,” Donghyuck softly starts, his voice laced with so much fondness that Sungchan finds it hard to breathe, “I really have to go.”

Donghyuck smiles and stands up, returning his focus on his restless search for a good top _(Sungchan thinks he’s a pretty good top but that’s not the kind of top Donghyuck is looking for at the moment)_ and Donghyuck only stops once he’s set his hands on a branded white shirt that Yangyang gave him for his birthday. “This will look good with the black leather jacket, right?” Donghyuck asks, not daring to look at Sungchan’s face as he continues to piece together his outfit.

“You look good in everything though, babe,” Sungchan responds and Donghyuck laughs again, “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

Donghyuck quickly changes into his outfit for the night as Sungchan leans farther back into Donghyuck’s bed, taking a whiff of the freshly changed bed sheets, his face pressed firmly onto Donghyuck’s favorite pillow. 

"What am I supposed to do when you go out?" Sungchan asked in a pleading manner and Donghyuck almost wants to ditch his plans. 

"Stop being so whiny," Donghyuck laughs, "I'll let you play on my gaming pc, so stop being a baby, okay? I won't be long, I promise—as soon as a development between Yangyang and Mark occurs, I'll head straight home," Donghyuck promises and laughs softly as he glances at Sungchan. 

Sungchan lifts his face for a moment, taking a peek at his boyfriend to see the boy pick out matching accessories and wearing earrings. 

"You and I both know that's impossible when you're gone off partying with Lucas-hyung and Hendery-hyung," Sungchan grumbled and Donghyuck just grinned in response. 

"Just do whatever it is you do when you're waiting for me as I party," Donghyuck replies as he takes a seat on his bed to tie his shoelaces, but before doing so, he softly rubs Sunchan's back comfortingly, "hmm—actually, now that I think about it, what do you _actually_ do when I go out for the parties that you always avoid?" 

"You make it sound as if I don't accompany you to parties at all! I do, but I only ever enjoy it when I'm winding down after a competition," Sungchan corrected Donghyuck and Donghyuck chuckles softly. "I'm not trying to guilt trip you to come with me, baby—I know you're not much of a partier and I respect that. Just asking," He giggles as he pats Sungchan in the ass teasingly. 

"Honestly, all I do is wait for you to come home," Sungchan confesses, muffling his words into Donghyuck’s pillow in embarrassment. 

And oh, the laugh that Donghyuck lets out sounds immaculate and Sungchan thinks it's the sound one would hear as they enter heaven. "Baby come here and give me a kiss before I leave— _you're such a fucking cutie_ ," Donghyuck teased, and Sungchan, as whipped as he was for Donghyuck, immediately snaps up to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. 

It was a quick kiss, unlike the ones they've shared earlier and Sungchan wailed. Donghyuck laughs again, and waves goodbye to Sungchan as Donghyuck answers Mark's calls, the older man saying he's parked out of Donghyuck's apartment building to pick him up. 

Sungchan bids him farewell once more and flops back onto Donghyuck's bed. Oh well, Sungchan had always been very patient, anyways. 

_(And obviously, he got the go signal to play on his boyfriend's gaming pc, so he's going to do just that.)_

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoyed 2chan!! ive been very soft for this ship recently <33
> 
> this was inspired by one of those online prompt generators honestly was just tryna have fun with it. this was completely unplanned tho i didnt actually plan to post this but 2chan was being too loud to ignore so yeah
> 
> also, if yall follow me on twitter, comment down below with ur @ so i can follow u back!! i want more writer friends and moots :DD
> 
> stream got7’s  breath  for a better life!!


End file.
